The beauty of hope
by hozomi
Summary: Namikaze Nozomi, daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, sister to the deceased Namikaze Naruto. See how she protects Konoha and her precious people, just like her deceased parents. Minato had secrets and she kows about them, the mystery of her father's past. Rated for M because some chapters will be, but not many. The rest of chapters will rated T or less.


**Hi I'm hozomi, today is my birthday and I decided write a storythis is my first fic a I hope you will like it. I have to say that English isn't my native language, sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

 **This is a Nozomi x Itachi pairing, I will rate it M for future success of the story that might happen, I'm not sure. I some inspiration of the fic Flying With Blood Stained Wings (I don't remembre the name well, but I think it was named this).**

 **Chapter 1 – Little Nozomi**

 **1st April**

In a hidden house guarded by ANBU, cries were heard.

"Congratulations Kushina-san, you had a beautiful little girl." said Biwako.

"Let me see her" said Kushina.

"I'm father!" said Minato, almost crying of happiness, "She is beautiful, thank you Kushina".

The baby has her mother's face features and her father's blonde hair and blue eyes, her skin colour is a mixture of both parents.

"What name will you give to her?" asked Biwako.

"We have planned naming her Nozomi, beauty of hope" answered Minato.

"It is a nice name, specially in these times" said Biwako.

"Minato, do you want to hold her?" asked Kushina.

"Yes, of course, Biwako-san can you take us a photo?"

"Hi, smile and look at the camera."

 **The next day, at the Namikaze house**

Riiiing!

"Wait a moment, please" said Minato and he went to open the door, "Oh! Mikoto-san it's you, are you here to visit Kushina and the baby? I see that you came here with little Itachi".

"Yes, how are the baby and Kushina? I can't wait to see her and the baby."said Mikoto.

"She and the baby are fine, they are in the nursery".

"Then I'll go to see her and the baby, I'm so exited to meet your little child, what's her name?"

"Her name is Nozomi, we gave her this name becaus it would remind us that to have hope is a beautifull thing".

"It's a beautifull name..."

They entered the nursery, a room with pale blue walls with white flowers and leaves. The foor was also like the walls. Next to the window was the baby's bed ( it has the same decoration like the rest of the room). There was also a space where the baby coud play. Kushina was in the middle of the room holding Nozomi.

"Kushina-chan!" yelled Mikoto, quietly, without scaring the babies.

"Mikoto-chan" said Kushina, "Itachi-kun is also here."

"Kushina-chan, Nozomi-chan is so cute! Can I hold her?" asked Mikoto.

"Of course, let me hold little Itachi-kun, Mikoto, why don't we do go the living room and talk there?" said Kushina.

In the living room, they started to talk to each other.

"Mikoto-chan, how I missed you and little Itachi-kun." said Kushina.

"I missed you too. I see that Nozomi is a very quiet child, just like Itachi, I think she takes that of Minato." said Mikoto, laughing.

"I think so, she takes a lot of Minato, I wished she took a little more after me." said Kushina, a little disappointed.

"Don't worry about it Kushina, maybe when she is older she will be more like you"

"You are right. Oh! See, Itachi-kun wants to play with Nozomi-chan. Sorry Itachi, she is too little to play with you."

"How sweet" said Mikoto.

"Mikoto, Kushina the tea is ready" said Minato, handling them a cup of tea. "How cute are Itachi and Nozomi together, I will go to take the camera and take a photo to them." he said smiling.

"It's a great idea, don't forget to make me a copy" said Mikoto.

 **Two and a half years later**

"Happy birthday Itachi!" said Nozomi.

"How fast you grew, already three years old" said Kushina.

The Namikaze family was invited by Mikoto to Itachi's birthday.

"Ohayo, Minato-san" said Fugaku.

"Ohayo Fugaku-san" said Minato, "How fast they grow, no?"

"Yes, you are right"answered Fugaku.

"They are very intelligent, they can already talk properly."

"Nozomi is quiet like Itachi, she takes this after you, she is also intelligent as Itachi." said Mikoto. "I can wait until they are already adults and they marry each other!" Minato sweat-dropped with that statement and Fugaku said "Hn".

"Mikoto-san, don't you think you are exaggerating? I know they are best friends buy, it isn't best to wait until they are old enough?" said Minato.

"Why do you say that? They are meant for each other"said Mikoto.

"I agree!" shouted Kushina.

All the people present wanted to sweat-drop, but any Uchiha did it, while most of the non-Uchihas did. The children were unaware of this conversation because they were outside playing.


End file.
